1. Field
This invention is related to a printed circuit board with a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a printed circuit board with a heat dissipation device in use for dissipating heat generated by electronic components located beside a central processing units (CPU) on the printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic components arranged on a printed circuit board in a computer enclosure frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged.
Typically, heat dissipation devices are attached to outer surfaces of some electronic devices which have sufficient area for receiving the heat dissipation devices, such as the CPU (central processing unit). However, some electronic components, such as Mosfets (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) located beside the CPU, which have small figures thereof have insufficient area to receive heat dissipation devices special for them. Conventionally, the Mosfet dissipates its heat by means of a fan of the heat dissipation device for the CPU. However, due to shield of components such as a heat sink of the heat dissipation device of the CPU, the airflow provided by the fan has very limited part reaching the Mosfets. Consequently, a little of heat generated by the Mosfets is removed, considerably much of the heat still accumulates on the Mosfets. Therefore, the Mosfets needs an effective heat dissipation solution for them.